A Golden High Heel
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: AU. Sia Uchiha wanted to be Cinderella for the Masquerade on Saturday. This couldn't end well. GaaOC, SasuSaku.


_As the clock struck midnight, she panicked and flew out of her beloved's arms. "I have to go! I'll see you soon!"_

_He chased after her into the cool night air, but all he could find of her was a golden high-heel..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**A Golden High-Heel**_

_**Welcome 2 hypertasticsammich's webtalk site.**_

_2:04 p.m._

hypertasticsammich wants to be Cinderalla ;)

BlossomsPackAPunch thinks she's crazy

hypertasticsammich is crazy

BlossomsPackAPunch knew that

hypertasticsammich knew that Saku knew that

BlossomsPackAPunch thinks Sia needs a life

hypertasticsammich agrees

I-Chidori'd-You thinks you both need a life

hypertasticsammich thinks Sasuke should go shove his head in a paper shredder

BlossomsPackAPunch thinks Sia's being a tad bit violent

hypertasticsammich is being violent

hypertasticsammich thinks Sasuke deserves it

BlossomsPackAPunch would prefer her boyfriend to be alive, thank you

I-Chidori'd You "hnn"

hypertasticsammich punchs Sasuke

I-Chidori'd-You dodges

BlossomsPackAPunch is going to kill you both if you don't stop

hypertasticsammich will stop

I-Chidori'd-You "hnn"

_BlossomsPackAPunch is now ignoring I-Chidori'd-You._

hypertasticsammich is life is good

_2:17 p.m._

hypertasticsammich still wants to be Cinderella

Karin-Is-Bomb thinks Sia should dream on

hypertasticsammich dreams of shoving Karin's head in a car smasher

Karin-Is-Bomb thinks Sia is overreacting.  
hypertasticsammich thinks Karin should SHOVE IT!  
Karin-Is-Bomb wonders how such a brat is related to Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun.  
hypertasticsammich wonders how Karin passed kindergarten  
Karin-Is-Bomb is SMART  
hypertasticsammich wants to know if the belly shirts ruin it  
Karin-Is-Bomb is ignoring hypertasticsammich  
hypertasticsammich oh thank kami.

_2:54 p.m._  
hypertasticsammich is wearing golden high-heels.  
I-Chidori'd-You says don't hurt yourself, baka.  
hypertasticsammich thinks Sasuke should STFU and go call his girlfriend.  
I-Chidori'd-You just hung up with her.  
hypertasticsammich just tripped.  
I-Chidori'd-You told you so.  
hypertasticsammich is in pain  
SandPanda wishes he was in Konoha.

_3:05 pm._  
hypertasticsammich misses Gaara.  
SandPanda is in Suna and will be back on Tomorrow.  
hypertasticsammich thinks that's too far away.  
SandPanda agrees.  
hypertasticsammich is now crying.

_3:10 pm._  
hypertasticsammich wants a fairy godmother.  
4horsetails wants to know what brought this on.  
hypertasticsammich thinks that if she was Cinderella, everything would work out in the end.  
hypertasticsammich needs a fairy godmother to be Cinderella.  
4horsetails wants to know if Sia's been watching Disney movies again.  
hypertasticsammich has been.  
4horsetails thought she told Sia to stop watching those.  
hypertasticsammich didn't listen.  
4horsetails thinks this is obvious.  
hypertasticsammich would also like to point out that she is going to the Masquerade on Saturday as Cinderella.

_3:17 pm._  
hypertasticsammich is going out to buy a pink dress.  
BlossomsPackAPunch wants to know "why pink"?  
hypertasticsammich 'cause.  
PuppetofthePurple thinks Sia should get a purple dress.  
hypertasticsammich didn't ask you, kittykat.  
PuppetofthePurple told Sia to stop calling him that.  
hypertasticsammich called Kankuro kittykat, so he should stick that in his juicebox and suck it!!!  
BlossomsPackAPunch thinks Sia had too much sugar.  
PuppetofthePurple agrees.

_4:07 pm._

hypertasticsammich is thinking maybe gold now.  
SandPanda thinks Sia looks best in green.  
hypertasticsammich is getting a green dress.  
I-Chidori'd-You is tch.  
hypertasticsammich will be right back.  
I-Chidori'd-You's head hurts.  
hypertasticsammich is back.

_4:12 pm._  
hypertasticsammich is wearing her green dress and gold heels.  
hypertasticsammich is posting pictures on her webtalk site now.  
SandPanda thinks Sia looks beautiful.  
hypertasticsammich is awwwww.  
PuppetinthePurple thinks you two should get a room.  
4horsetails thinks Kankuro must watch his tongue.  
SandPanda will be right back.  
4horsetails will be right back.  
PuppetinthePurple will be right back.  
hypertasticsammich is twirling around her room.  
BlossomsPackAPunch likes Sia's new photos and wants a dress like that.  
hypertasticsammich will take Saku shopping tomorrow.  
Karin-Is-Bomb thinks Sia is ugly.  
BlossomsPackAPunch thinks Karin should go look in a mirror.  
hypertasticsammich agrees.  
I-Chidori'd-You agrees.  
Karin-Is-Bomb SASUKE!  
BlossomsPackAPunch, I-Chidori'd-You, and hypertasticsammich are now ignoring Karin-Is-Bomb.  
PuppetinthePurple hurts.  
4horsetails laughs.  
SandPanda is back.  
hypertasticsammich laughs.

_4:30 pm._  
hypertasticsammich still needs a fairy godmother.  
BlossomsPackAPunch will be Sia's godmother.  
hypertasticsammich would like Saku to conjure up a carriage.  
BlossomsPackAPunch is good, but not that good.  
BlossomsPackAPunch could maybe wrangle a limo.  
hypertasticsammich would like that.  
BlossomsPackAPunch says that Sia would have to share with her and Sasuke.  
hypertasticsammich says whatever, that's fine.  
4horsetails wants to know who Sia's date to the Masquerade is.  
hypertasticsammich doesn't have one yet.  
4horsetails says her younger brother is still free.  
hypertasticsammich knows  
BlossomsPackAPunch wait who's Kankuro taking then?  
4horsetails says Ino.  
BlossomsPackAPunch is astonished.  
hypertasticsammich laughs.

_8:12 am._  
hypertasticsammich is sleepy.  
SandPanda is at the airport.  
hypertasticsammich should not be up at this unkami hour.  
PuppetinthePurple thinks Sia has a messed up biological clock.  
hypertasticsammich thinks Kankuro should mind his own business.  
SandPanda will be right back.  
PuppetinthePurple is OW.  
SandPanda is back.  
hypertasticsammich is ha ha, Kankykat.

_9:30 am._

hypertasticsammich needs a prince to go to the Masquerade with.

SandPanda will be that prince.

hypertasticsammich is happy.

hypertasticsamich says that we will have to share a limo with Sasuke and Sakura.

SandPanda is not happy about that.

hypertasticsammich thinks Gaara needs to deal or she'll find a new date.

SandPanda says Sia better not find a new date.

hypertasticsammich will if Gaara keeps being cranky.

SandPanda …is coming over to Sia's house.

hypertasticsammich is waiting.

_12:00 noon._

hypertasticsammich has a Prince to her Cinderella.

SandPanda would like everyone to know that Sia is TAKEN.

4horsetails must go remove her post that her brother is free.

hypertasticsammich is happy.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**Yeah well I have no idea what this is.**

**Yay me! ...sigh...**

**Anyways...if the format's messed up, let me know.**

**Yeah...second time posting it, woot! -rolls eyes-**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Leave your thoughts.**

**(un-beta-ed cause i couldn't wait)**

**~An Order of RAWR**

**(like hypertasticsammich/Sia? Wanna try your hand at writing her? Go to my profile page-I'm having a oneshot contest about her.)**


End file.
